Cinderella
by Hope'sFace
Summary: Song fic to the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. Damien watches Estelle grow up and takes every chance to treasure the time he has with his daughter. Told from Damien's POV. Not enough stories about these two characters, so heres one.


_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me saying, "Dad I need you!_

_There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancing'_

_Oh please, Daddy, please!_

She is dancing around my studio, swaying and prancing to an invisible tune in her head. I remember how her grandmother used to do that. My little Estelle, not so little anymore as she is almost seven years old. She is so innocent, with all the ability to just forget about any problems she might have and get lost in a world of joy and music. I envy that in her. Oh, to be a child again with no worries. I am sitting here trying to finish my most recent art piece, but my inspiration is severely lacking. I have a harder time with commissioned pieces but I have to do whatever job brings in money. My little star comes up to me and pulls on my shirtsleeve, silently begging me to join her little dance. At first I say no but then she pleads with me "Please daddy, please." I can't say no. I begin to dance with her.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

She is growing up so fast and becoming more like her mother every day. One day, she will meet a man who will steal her heart and she will leave me. Or perhaps she will follow after Mary and go for a career. Either way, one day I will no longer be able to do this. I will treasure every moment with her, I will not be absent in her life like my father was with me. To be fair to him, my mother kept me a secret but I still want to avoid, if all possible, Estelle going through what I did. I almost lost her once before, I won't lose her to something as trivial as me getting caught up in my work. I will dance with my princess while I still can.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away_

_And I need to practice my dancing'_

_Oh please, Daddy, please!_

She is sixteen already, I can scarce believe it. Her coming out is this weekend. A young man will escort her by the name of David Williams. When Essie first told me about him she said I would be impressed by his manners and character. She was correct; I am very impressed by him. He is a rare young man, a keeper in my book. Father even seemed fascinated by David and Mary was glad to learn that he shares her faith. We are at her dress fitting today. She comes out of the dressing room and I am speechless. It's a beautiful, floor length, one shoulder, ball gown. The deep jade green sets off her eyes and tan skin tone. She asks me what I think, I can only smile at her and nod my approval. That night she asks me to practice the father/daughter dance that we are expected to do. I consent happily and we waltz the night away.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

I am seizing every moment that I have with her. The man who gets her doesn't realize how blessed he will be. I know my time with her is short and I am trying to show her how much I love her, everyday, every hour, every minute. Until that clock strikes midnight and she has to leave I will be her knight, watching over her and guiding her like I should be.

_But she came home today with a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_

_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancing'_

_Oh please, Daddy, please!"_

Estelle came home today with a diamond ring on her finger. She tells me that David proposed and that she accepted. I smile a little to my self and inform her that I knew that he would ask. He had been smart enough to ask me first. She smiles and hugs me. Essie thanks me for trusting David with her and for trusting that she would make the right choice in a man. We spend the rest of the evening talking about the plans for the wedding. I wish her mother was here with us to see this day come around, but I figure that she is watching us from heaven and is just as happy for our little girl as I am. Six months pass rather fast, almost too fast. Its now the night before I give her away. She is nervous and so I talk with her and pray with her. Then she asks me to dance with her, to practice for tomorrow she says. I take her hand and lead her into our last dance.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

I am so glad that God gave her to me. Estelle has made my life complete in so many ways. Of course I am sad that I no longer have her to myself, but its her turn to make memories with a family of her own. I am so glad that I have been there for her every step of the way. I didn't miss a song with her and I am glad for that. So we do one last dance together and I hand her over to her prince.


End file.
